Miaka's Choice
by Adriana Morgan
Summary: A short fic done in Tasuki's POV. Miaka must make a choice between Tamahome and Tasuki. (I hate summaries) ^ ^


Miaka's Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of its characters, etc, etc ^ ^  
  
A/N: I have no idea when this takes place. It was just an idea that came in my head ^ ^ Hope you enjoy it.  
  
She touched my arm and I closed my eyes, not wanting her to see the tears that were gathered there. When I was sure they wouldn't fall, I turned and faced her trying to keep my expression blank. I didn't want her to see my weakness. A weakness that only she could cause. Everyone thought I was this tough guy. A guy who didn't let anything get to him. Little did they know the real me inside. I was real good at hiding my feelings. None of them ever suspected how I felt about Miaka.  
  
It was obvious to me from the start that she only had eyes for Tamahome. I always hated the way he hurt her, but didn't she do the same to me? Several times I had been either hurt or nearly dead because of the love I held for her. But I'd never thought of it that way. I was happy to do anything she asked of me. Isn't that what love is? Doing anything for the one you love? And that reasoning is what has brought me here, looking down into her beautiful face.  
  
"Please, Tasuki...try to understand." She said to me, resting her hands on my chest. "I...I can't hurt him. I just can't. He doesn't have anyone else but me."  
  
"What about me, Miaka? What about US?" I gripped her shoulders. "I agreed to hide our relationship `cause I figured ya were waiting for the perfect time to tell Tama, but now yer telling me yer never gonna tell him?" I released her and turned away, taking a deep breath. "I love ya, Miaka. I love ya more than I've ever loved anythin', but I can't do this anymore. Ya either wanna be with me or ya don't. I'm leavin' for Mt. Reikokou in two days with or without ya. Make yer choice."  
  
I heard her cryin' softly behind me and I hated myself for it. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss away her tears but couldn't. A man can only take so much. I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore. Walking out of her room was the hardest damn thing I ever had to do. I walked back to my own room slowly, hoping I didn't run into anyone. I knew I had hurt her and that almost killed me, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stand by and watch Tama hold her when I should be the one with his arms around her. She had come to me several nights, but I always pushed her away. I wanted her days too, not just her nights. I wouldn't accept anything less.  
  
I reached my room and went to bed, staring at the ceiling. Lying there in the dark, I finally let the tears fall, balling my hands into fists and hitting the bed beneath me in frustration.  
  
I avoided her for the next couple of days. Afraid I knew what her choice would be. I knew the others had taken notice of my behavior but I didn't care.  
  
The morning I was to leave for Mt. Reikokou, I rounded a corner and ran into Nuriko and Miaka, who were giggling about something Nuriko had said. I stopped and stared at Miaka, unable to move. She stared back at me and I could feel Nuriko giving us a strange look.  
  
"Good morning, Tasuki." He said warily.  
  
"Yeah, what's so good about it?" I snapped, pushing past the two of them.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"I...I don't know." I heard Miaka reply as I walked off.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned around quickly. "I'm leavin'. Actually I think I'll be leavin' right now." I looked at Miaka. "I guess ya made yer choice. Be happy, Miaka."  
  
I turned and walked away, hearing her gasp behind me. She called out my name, but I kept walking, knowing if I stopped I'd grab her and never let her go.  
  
I gathered my things quickly and started out. I hadn't walked long when I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned, seeing Miaka rushing towards me, her strange pack on her back. She tripped as I watched her and I couldn't help smiling as I rushed to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Tasuki!" She exclaimed, standing and brushing off her clothes. "I'm so happy I caught up with you."  
  
"What ya doin' here, Miaka?"  
  
"I'm going with you. I told Tamahome about us. I love you, Tasuki and I want to stay with you forever."  
  
I could feel a grin spread across my face and I took her in my arms. The past couple of days no longer mattered. Miaka had made her choice. I tilted her chin up with a finger and kissed her, knowing neither of us would ever hurt again.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I also hope I was able to capture Tasuki's personality and he wasn't too OOC. Let me know what you think (please don't be TOO brutal ^ ^) 


End file.
